<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saveur by Sholeh675 (Solange956)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802364">Saveur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675'>Sholeh675 (Solange956)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Bisexual Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Blow Jobs, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Coming Untouched, Creampie, M/M, Massage, Modern-ish Day Florence, Napoleonic Wars, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Unsafe Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when he was a soldier in Napoleon’s army, Booker had come to the conclusion that using the back entrance was decidedly unpleasant and definitely not for him.</p><p>That is, until Nicky and Joe hear about it. </p><p>Inspired by a kink meme prompt <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3653.html?thread=1009221#cmt1009221">here</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Male Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imperceptible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying my hand at another threesome fic! </p><p>Please enjoy confused bi!Booker stumbling his way through life looking for love and affection. </p><p>I'm going to be posting this story in four parts, although part 3 is going to have the majority of the smut ;D</p><p>The first chapter contains some awkward/poorly negotiated sexual encounters and that's mostly because Booker and his army buddy are clueless idiots. Booker is uncomfortable but its all fully consensual. </p><p>Second part of this chapter contains some unsafe sex practices in Italy, 1975 (aka unprotected sex with a stranger).</p><p>(PS Shamlessly took the "libretto" nickname from "though you are alone and not quite beyond loneliness--" by Dialux. Which is great you should check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859176?view_full_work=true">here</a>.)  For all your Booker redemption needs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker wasn’t a stranger to the pleasure sex with a man could bring. He’d been married for many years to a woman he’d loved more than life itself, but as a boy he’d had one or two friends with whom he’d explored his own body and theirs. By the time he’d met Emilie, he’d been kissed several times by Etienne by the cliffsides, and he’d used his hands to bring Jean-Luc to climax at his family home one Tuesday afternoon. He’d stopped by the time he was married and though his eye wandered occasionally, he kept his hands to himself.</p><p>The army was another matter. Booker, known only then as Sebastien or Bas, was nearly freezing to death every night after they’d crossed the border into Russia. He was thoroughly unused to sleeping in a tent, and his tent-mate, Gabriel, had taken pity on him. They often slept bundled next to each other, huddled together for warmth. Eventually one or two awkward situations had arisen between them and Booker had offered a helping hand, as it were.</p><p>“Ah Bas, I won’t say no, but, my friend,” Gabriel said awkwardly as they lay next to each other, nose to nose in their camp roll with their coats and boots on. “I don’t actually-“</p><p>“I understand,” Booker said, squirming in place, not looking his friend in the eye. “It’s not like that. I just thought it might be more…convenient.”</p><p>“Right, okay,” Gabriel said after a moment, reaching down between them to unbutton his pants. “No different than taking care of yourself, and it’ll make us warmer too I suspect. And we are both married besides.”</p><p>“Yes,” Booker said, glad that his friend couldn’t see his face burning in the dark of their tent.</p><p>Booker had taken them by hand that night, seeing to their pleasure. Of the two of them, only Booker seemed to be interested in the male form sexually, and Gabriel made a point to never kiss or embrace Booker if he could help it. And he never leant his own hand or any other part for Booker’s release.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bas,” Gabriel had said to him after Booker had taken care of the proceedings by himself yet again. “It’s just- I don’t think I can touch it, you understand. I’m very grateful to you.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Booker said, shrugging as best he could as they faced each other in their bedroll.</p><p>And truly he didn’t. He was attracted to Gabriel; that was true enough. He was tall, taller than Booker even which was rare, and had a handsome face. Dark hair and bright blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw that had made him rather popular in passing towns when there had still been towns to pass through. He wished sometimes that Gabriel would be a little more willing to hold him or kiss him, but Booker wasn’t greedy.</p><p>Gabriel became more comfortable with him over time and soon they used Booker’s thighs most nights. Gabriel had remembered the “Greek” way from his schoolboy days, and Booker was happier with it since he could feel the warmth of Gabriel at his back and loved the feel of him between his legs.  </p><p>One day, the situation changed. It started after a long exhausting day of marching when Gabriel had rushed over as Booker was pitching the tent. There was a brightness in his eye and a pep in his step that took Booker aback, although he smiled at his friend when he approached.</p><p>“Gabriel, what has you so high-spirited?” Booker asked, eyeing the small bottle in his hands.</p><p>“I have a proposition for you my friend,” Gabriel said, still smiling brightly. “I’ll tell you later tonight.”</p><p>Booker just shook his head and went to secure the lines of their tent in the snow-dusted ground. He hoped whatever Gabriel had in mind was going to make them a little warmer. Perhaps he’d managed to get a hold of some liquor. He’d been without for some time and Booker missed the opportunity to unwind at night with a glass of something stronger back home.</p><p>The bottle Gabriel presented to him later that night was not, in fact, alcohol, but something else entirely.</p><p>“Oil?” Booker asked incredulously. “What are we cooking?”</p><p>“Not for cooking, Bas,” Gabriel admonished as they sat up next to each other in their combined bedding.</p><p>The cold grew more and more bitter and their clothing and equipment only grew more worn and unfit to weather the oncoming Russian winter.</p><p>“Er, for what then?” Booker asked, trying to blow some warmth into his numb fingers.</p><p>“For, you know,” Gabriel pointed to Booker, specifically his lower half. “For actual intercourse.”</p><p>Booker stared blankly at Gabriel, not truly comprehending what he was trying to say to him. What they had been doing was all he knew about making love between men, and he didn’t know what ‘actual’ intercourse would be.</p><p>“Must you be so obtuse, Bas?” Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes, cradling the little bottle in his hand like it was made of gold.</p><p>“Must you be so mysterious?” Booker countered, feeling annoyed that he should know what revelation his friend had had in the last few hours since he’d seen him. “What actual intercourse? I don’t have female parts.”</p><p>“Ah, but I was talking to some of the other, ah, let us say more worldly, infantry and they said you can use the other hole, man or woman,” he explained quietly, as if anyone would be able to hear them over the howling wind.</p><p>“I-“ Booker stuttered, taken aback and blinking rapidly in surprise. “I- I don’t think we can do that. I mean, it doesn’t sound… right.”</p><p>“Bas,” Gabriel said, putting a hand on Booker’s shoulder and bringing his face closer to Booker’s, his blue eyes large and liquid. “Let’s try it, I’ve been dying to get my dick into something. You’ve been so good to me, I just need to give it a shot.”</p><p>Booker averted his eyes, the imploring gaze of his friend too intense. Gabriel’s hot breath curled around him and the meagre warmth from the hand on his shoulder seeped into him.</p><p>“I- alright, we can try,” Booker said, smiling when Gabriel gave him a smile. “How do you do it then, oh knowledgeable one?”</p><p>“Hmm, lay on your stomach and expose yourself to me, just the parts we need,” Gabriel said, already moving to give Booker space to lay down. “The oil will smooth the way.”</p><p>Booker sighed, laying down and carefully lowering the edge of his breeches just enough and brought his arms up to bury his chin into. The cold air chilled him to the bone, and he hoped this would be worth it. Gabriel climbed on top of him, legs straddling his hips as he crouched over him and already unbuckling his belt.</p><p>“Ah! It’s fucking freezing,” Gabriel complained.</p><p>Booker chuckled, muffling the sound into his jacket. He shivered in a different way when oil poured over the crack of his ass, making him flinch.</p><p>“Hmm, so I suppose I just…” Gabriel muttered to himself, trailing off.</p><p>Booker flinched again when he felt something touch his ass, but he blushed when he realized it was his friend’s cock.  Two warm hands touched his cheeks and Booker sighed, swallowing a moan as Gabriel thrust himself on the crease of his ass.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m going to try and put it in, Bas,” Gabriel warned him.</p><p>“Alright,” Booker sighed.</p><p>Booker didn’t think this was going to be a pleasurable experience for him. After all, Gabriel using that part of him was just going to be the opposite of taking a shit, so Booker figured it would be mostly unremarkable. He’d taken shits larger than Gabriel’s cock besides. What he didn’t expect was the overwhelming pain lancing through him when Gabriel tried shoving the head of his cock inside.</p><p>“Ah- Gabe, wait, please,” Booker panted, lurching away as Gabriel tried to press in deeper.</p><p>“Bas, what is it?” Gabriel asked, panting heavily. “I’m almost in.”</p><p>“Go slower,” Booker said, “that was too much.”</p><p>“You sound like my wife did on our wedding night,” Gabriel joked, and Booker rolled his eyes.</p><p>Gabriel prodded at him again and Booker attempted not to flinch again. The pressure was a dull ache, uncomfortable and occasionally biting. Booker felt himself starting to sweat and he widened his legs as much as he could still wrapped in fabric.</p><p>“Ohh, Bas, I’m just going to-” Gabriel moaned as he thrust his hips forward.</p><p>“Ah!” Booker yelled, pain shooting up his spine. “Take it out, you fool!”</p><p>Gabriel retreated, panting hard, and Booker turned to aim a watery glare at him.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad was it, Bas?” Gabriel asked breathlessly as he stroked himself.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Booker said crossly. “I don’t know who told you this was possible, but I think they lied to you.”</p><p>“I think you just need to relax more,” Gabriel countered, but sighed at Booker’s glare. “But perhaps this isn’t the best place for that. Ah, just the tip then? You managed that much.”</p><p>“Just- can’t you just do what you were first doing?” Booker asked, resting his head back onto his arms again.</p><p>“Hm, that wasn’t too bad,” Gabriel said, kneeling back down and thrusting between Booker’s cheeks. “Yes, not too bad, but may I try again? Just the tip.”</p><p>“Fine,” Booker said. “But if I say to stop…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I don’t want to hurt you, my friend,” Gabriel said, already pressing against Booker’s hole again, making Booker wince at the mild discomfort although thankfully there was no pain.</p><p>The night passed like that occasionally, at least while the oil in the little bottle lasted. Gabriel seemed determined to keep trying even though Booker couldn’t see the attraction when fucking the crease of his ass or his thighs was so much easier. The most they managed was the entire head when they’d nearly reached the end of the bottle and Booker had gritted his teeth when Gabriel pushed it in. Luckily, Gabriel hadn’t moved too much and simply jerked himself off while the rim was wrapped around his cockhead. Gabriel had praised him so much at the end that it nearly made up for the discomfort, but the whole affair had left Booker with the impression that using the back entrance was decidedly unpleasant and <em>definitely </em>not for him.</p><p>And then Gabriel had been killed in a skirmish and there was no more warmth or comfort of any kind at night. A week later, Booker was hanging from his neck in the middle of a Russian forest alone and afraid waiting for the army to march on. The rest, as they say, is history.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Florence, December of 1975, that the subject of his attraction to men was brought up with his new companions. Nicky and Joe were never shy with displays of affection or their words of love for each other, but they were discrete enough in their sexual practices that for some time Booker wondered if their relationship was even sexual in nature, or if it was simply romantic.</p><p>Andy had set him straight when he’d brought it up to her a few decades into his travels with the team. Booker was amused that they thought he wouldn’t be comfortable with any sexual display greater than kissing on the mouth, and Booker told them so. He wasn’t comfortable sharing his own personal history just then, but France wasn’t exactly full of prudes either. Booker also didn’t want the two men to be uncomfortable being themselves in front of him when they were closer to him than his own brothers ever were.  </p><p>Joe and Nicky seemed much more relaxed in his presence after that, although their evenings out for pleasure and entertainment were still separate from Booker and Andy’s for the most part. Sometimes Booker went by himself to bars and other establishments for a moment of relief, a quick interaction with either a man or woman depending on where they were and that was it.</p><p>For the first time though, Joe and Nicky had invited him out, something beyond a new restaurant or whatever the local attractions were. It was a night club specifically catering to the gay community in Florence, the first of its kind and Nicky especially seemed excited and nervous about it. They’d ask Booker to go with them, partially for back up if anything went terribly wrong, and Booker readily agreed,  charmed that they’d asked him to tag along.</p><p>Discoteca Tabasco was the venue, located in a small crypt in the Piazza della Signoria; the entrance was squirreled away and damn near impossible to find. They’d found it eventually though, and the three of them had crammed themselves through the doorway and down the narrow stone steps, the growing heat, flashing lights and pounding music overwhelming them as soon as they entered the main space. The writhing crowd of men dancing under the low stone ceilings was a fascinating sight.</p><p>“I’m going to get a drink!” Booker yelled into Joe’s ear.</p><p>Joe nodded to him, but his eyes were only on Nicky as they took to the dance floor. Booker smiled at them, the two squeezed into a space between all the other vibrant young men out to enjoy themselves without fear or shame. Nicky and Joe had a knack for finding places to be themselves in any country, but Booker thought this might be a special occasion, it being so close to Nicky’s native city.</p><p>Booker worked his way through to the crowded bar, elbowing his way past people as he finally managed to snag an open spot at the very end.</p><p>“Whiskey!” he yelled at the bartender, a pretty young man with bleached hair who took his money with a wink.</p><p>Booker shook his head, smiling as he looked into the crowd. It was impossible to make out anything in the bad lighting and the constant shifting movement of the people; Booker was certain he wouldn’t be seeing Nicky and Joe again tonight. He would stay for an hour or two, just in case, but the location was vastly different from his usual scene; the music and energy would wear on him after a while.</p><p>“Can I buy you a drink?” a voice shouted in his ear just as a warm body pressed up against him.</p><p>Booker blinked in surprise, staring at a man about his height who looked to be about thirty and was dressed in a tight button up shirt, the color dark and impossible to discern, and a sinfully tight pair of pants that left nothing to the imagination. It made Booker feel positively underdressed in his own pale blue button down and jeans. He had dark hair slicked to his scalp, an impressive moustache and expressive eyes. and he stared at Booker in satisfaction as Booker looked him up and down.</p><p>Booker smiled as the bartender delivered the whiskey near the elbow he had leaning on the bar.</p><p>“Thank you but I have one,” Booker shouted back, leaning into further into the man’s space so he could be heard.</p><p>“Maybe I could give you something else then,” the man said, leaning in close enough that his nose brushed up against Booker’s cheek, his breath hot against Booker’s neck, and he felt that warmth curl down to his stomach, making him shiver in delight.</p><p>It had been a while for him, and Booker leaned back to stare at the man as he sipped his whiskey. The man simply smiled, putting a leg between Booker’s as he put a hand on Booker’s hip.</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Booker asked as he gave up the game and downed his whiskey in one shot.</p><p>“Come with me,” he said before he kissed Booker on the mouth.</p><p>Booker was taken aback but hummed in pleasure as the other man turned out to be a confident and skilled kisser, pressing his full body weight into him as he moved the hand from his hip to his ass and squeezed. Booker broke the kiss to laugh at the audacity of it.</p><p>“I’m Antonio,” the man told him before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him through the crowd.</p><p>“Bas,” Booker yelled in return as he stumbled after him, still smiling as he was led further into the club, passing through the main dance hall to another and then to a back hallway, unlit and full of nooks and crannies where Booker could only just make out the shapes of people.</p><p>Antonio was eager to find them one of their own and he quickly elbowed his way past a satisfied looking couple leaving their own alcove and shoved Booker back against the wall, making him chuckle before his new lover’s lips found his again. Booker grasped the man’s back, giving in to the heat and pleasure of the embrace; the assertiveness and passion of it everything he’d ever loved about being with a man. Booker moaned as a hand unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans and snaked its way inside his underwear faster than he could blink.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Antonio said to him as he stroked his cock, petting the head with his fingertips as he jammed his hand further into Booker’s pants.</p><p>Booker’s hips jerked toward him and it made the other man smile. He pulled Booker’s jeans down his hips, exposing his half-hard cock to the cool air of their alcove.</p><p>“I’m going to suck you,” he told him, and all Booker could do was nod his head as he shook, the sudden barrage of pleasure undoing him.</p><p>He threw his head back and moaned as the other man dropped to his knees and wrapped his molten hot mouth around him, sucking him down his throat so deep and so quickly that it felt like a punch to the gut. Booker grasped desperately at the stone wall behind him as he tried not to buck into the mouth pleasuring him and he received a grateful hum in response. Booker nearly sobbed when Antonio took his balls in his hand and rolled them, pulling gently at the delicate skin that made Booker feel like his legs would turn to water and he would melt into the floor.</p><p>Booker opened his eyes, his vision hazy and unfocused as he gazed into the dim light. He thought he saw a face he recognized but then a sharp suck from Antonio had him closing his eyes again as he moaned loudly, a hand raising from the rock wall to gently pat at the other man’s gelled hair.</p><p>“An-Antonio,” Booker warned.</p><p>“Already Bas?” Antonio said with a wicked smile after he popped off the head of Booker’s cock obscenely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Booker panted. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I’m flattered,” he said, kissing Booker’s leaking tip and making him shudder. “Do you want to come in my mouth?”</p><p>“Ah,” Booker moaned as he imagined it. “I’d love to, but what about you?”</p><p>Antonio smiled up at him, eyes nearly glowing in the faded light as he kneeled in front of Booker.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he teased before sinking his mouth back down onto Booker’s cock.</p><p>And they did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Human Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joe and Nicky have a heart-to-heart with Booker and make an offer he'd be mad to refuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly Joe and Nicky fishing for gossip and then talking to Booker about butt stuff, fairly short but setting everything up.</p><p>Next chapter will have the complete smut scene which I'll be posting soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker stepped out into the cold winter air, shivering in his shirt after being consumed for so long in the hot roiling heat of the club. It was welcome though, the dead-end alley was shielded from the wind; Booker leaned against the wall near the entrance, lighting a cigarette as he did so and focusing on the mellow feeling the encounter with Antonio had gifted him.</p><p>It was because of this, his eyes closed, head tilted back in satisfaction that it took a loud cough to bring his attention to the two figures standing in front of him. Booker’s eyes shot open to see Joe and Nicky, tight shirts clinging to them from their cooling sweat.</p><p>“Done already?” Booker asked, flicking his half-finished cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his boot heel.</p><p>“I feel like we should be asking you that,” Joe said, raising an eyebrow at Booker, placing his hands on his hips as he did so.</p><p>Booker’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he glanced between Joe and Nicky. Nicky’s body language was less demanding, but his deep-set stare pinned Booker in place, making him feel like a child who’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“…I’m sorry?” Booker said, puzzled and uncomprehending.</p><p>“That man you were with,” Nicky said, still carefully watching Booker for… something.</p><p>“Ah,” Booker said, looking away and down to the street.</p><p>“Yes, ‘ah’,” Joe pressed. “How did we never know this about you? It’s literally been over a century. A century and <em>a half</em> even.”</p><p>Booker wished the wall would swallow him.</p><p>“We’re not mad,” Nicky said softly, and Booker glanced back at them. “We’re just… you could have told us. We wouldn’t judge you.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would,” Booker said quickly, because obviously that was never in question. “It just… never came up.”</p><p>Joe laughed, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“We need to get a coffee and sit down for this,” Joe said, walking over to clap Booker on the shoulder. “Of course we’re not mad, but I suppose after all this time... I feel hurt that you never told us. ‘Never came up’,<em> ha!</em>”</p><p>Booker let himself be manhandled to the nearest café, the three of them bundled in a corner of the bustling establishment, busy even close to midnight in the flourishing city center. Their table was the small, round kind that was so popular in European cities now, their knees knocking together as they sat in cramped chairs. Booker tried not to feel too trapped sitting in the corner, his two companions sitting across from him and blocking his view of the rest of the café.</p><p>“So how long have you been…you know?” Joe said, leaning forward over his espresso as he wiggled his eyebrows at Booker.</p><p>Booker laughed as he took a sip from his own cup, "Ah, I don’t remember. I had friends I fooled around with as an adolescent. And, well, one friend in the army… before everything.”</p><p>“And now?” Nicky asked, his gaze endlessly patient and understanding in a way that made Booker’s soul feel warm.</p><p>“Eh, whenever,” Booker shrugged in the way that only the French could. “I do not seek anyone out. Sometimes many decades pass before I find another willing partner.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we never noticed,” Joe said, leaning back as he sighed. “Well, I’m curious. What have you done? Just 'fooling around' was it?”</p><p>“You don’t need to answer that,” Nicky said quickly, hitting Joe on the arm with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I-“ Booker felt heat rising in his cheeks as he stuttered.</p><p>When they’d left their apartment earlier this evening, he hadn’t expected the evening to end this way and he felt entirely wrong-footed.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Booker said with another shrug as he investigated his cup as if he could find his dignity hiding there.</p><p>“See, my love? He doesn’t mind,” Joe said with a bright grin, his teeth a bright white against the closely-trimmed edges of his beard. “Tell us the dirty details, Booker, you need to make up for lost time.”</p><p>Nicky rolled his eyes but stared fondly at his lover before turning his gaze back to Booker. Clearly, he’d been interested as well but had been too polite to ask directly.</p><p>“Ah, there’s not much to tell,” Booker said, sinking into his seat in embarrassment. “Kissing, ah, fondling, that sort of thing. I’ve used my mouth.”</p><p>“And from the glimpse we caught, mouths have been used on you,” Joe grinned.</p><p>Booker coughed, glancing around the busy café in case someone overheard their conversation, but no one was paying attention to them.</p><p>“That’s it then?” Joe asked, prodding him again. “That’s adorably innocent.”</p><p>“Ah, well,” Booker looked to the wall next to him.</p><p>“Oh, there’s more,” Joe said, scooting forward in his chair. “Tell me, you can whisper it if you’re nervous.”</p><p>“It’s not- ugh,” Booker sighed in despair at Joe’s eagerness. “I really haven’t done that much. I- well, there was my friend… in Russia. We, ah, it was cold you know? So, we did a little more. Er, between the thighs. And well, he wanted to use… other places, but that was thoroughly disappointing. I thought he was mad.”</p><p>“Oh? Did he not treat you right?” Joe asked. “Trying anal for the first time in a tent wasn’t the wisest decision.”</p><p>“Really unadvisable at all in the wilderness,” Nicky mused, smiling at Booker softly. “Especially in Russia.”</p><p>“It really was very cold,” Booker muttered.</p><p>“You’ve tried it since then, I assume?” Joe said.</p><p>“Well, no,” Booker denied with a frown. “It really wasn’t, ah, I didn’t really enjoy myself. Honestly, I don’t think it’s for me.”</p><p>Joe and Nicky glanced at each other before looking back to Booker.</p><p>“That’s it?” Nicky asked, frowning as well. “You haven’t tried anything else since 1812?”</p><p>“Well, the experience wasn’t really that great, we tried it several times and I never enjoyed it,” Booker said with a shrug.</p><p>He’d heard mention over the years since that it was something that a man could potentially enjoy. Booker could only assume he wasn’t one of them from the way his body had reacted with Gabriel back in the day.</p><p>“I really don’t prefer it,” Booker reassured them, the confusion still painted thickly onto Joe and Nicky’s faces.</p><p>“But you haven’t even tried it,” Joe countered, looking disgruntled on his behalf.</p><p>“Yes, if done properly it’s very enjoyable,” Nicky insisted.</p><p>“Ah, well, I don’t think I’m built for it,” Booker said, trying to deflect their concern.</p><p>“How did you do it?” Joe asked, leaning forward to whisper again. “You can’t have done it right.”</p><p>“I- I don’t really remember very well,” Booker lied, the memories awkward and painful enough that they still plagued him in quiet moments. “We had some oil, he poured some, and it didn’t feel good.”</p><p>“Wait- what?” Nicky asked, trying to parse out the short vague sentences Booker had just said to them. “Did he not… prepare you?”</p><p>“Yes, he did,” Booker said indignantly on Gabriel’s behalf, even after all these years. “We had the oil.”</p><p>Joe groaned, putting his head in his hands and Booker frowned at his dramatics.</p><p>“Yes, you had oil, but did you… did you stretch it? With your fingers?” Nicky asked, leaning in as closely as Joe had to whisper to him.</p><p>Booker felt a blush burning at his ears and face at the mention of fingers and stretching, a visual that made him feel hotter than he thought it would.</p><p>“Um, no? No,” Booker stuttered. “I haven’t- no.”</p><p>Nicky sighed as Joe sunk down further onto their tiny table, disturbing their cups as he did, and Booker had to swoop in to save his own white ceramic cup from crashing to the floor.</p><p>“Oh, Booker,” Nicky sighed, looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. “That’s- I’m surprised you didn’t get seriously hurt doing it like that.”</p><p>“I told him to stop if it was too painful,” Booker said indignantly as he cradled his cup in his hands. “He wouldn’t- Gabr- no one hurt me.”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> hurting me, Book,” Joe sighed as he picked up his head from where it’d been resting in the crook of his elbow. “That’s the most tragic thing I’ve ever heard. I can’t- and you haven’t tried after that. I can’t-“</p><p>“Is it really that good?” Booker asked with disbelief coloring his voice.</p><p>“It can be,” Nicky said diplomatically, though the rising blush in his own cheeks told a different story.</p><p>“Ah, well, maybe-“ Booker cut himself off. “Perhaps some other time. I could- Not now of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Joe said with a smile he was failing to suppress as he rested his head on his chin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until a week later that Joe and Nicky brought it up to him again. Booker had noticed them whispering to each other and glancing in his direction, but he was sure the novelty of the recent revelation would wear off sooner or later. Hopefully by the end of the decade at least. What he wasn’t expecting, especially from the eternal honeymooners, was an offer.</p><p>“You want to…help me with this?” Booker asked slowly, sitting across from them at the kitchen table. “Ah, together?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nicky said patiently as he reached over to place a large warm hand over Booker’s. “Together. Joe and I have discussed it, and if you’re willing to trust us with this, we’d like to show you how to receive pleasure anally.”</p><p>Booker blushed, not looking either of them in the eye, especially as Joe began chuckling at his reaction.</p><p>“We didn’t want you to go to someone who would do it wrong,” Joe explained. “And we wouldn’t mind spending a pleasant evening with you, if you’re interested.”</p><p>“Why now?” Booker asked, brow creasing in confusion as he didn’t think they normally took lovers into their bed nor had they ever shown any interest in him specifically. “You’ve never… to me that is.”</p><p>“We didn’t know you’d be interested before,” Nicky said with a shrug. “You’re a handsome man, <em>libretto</em>. It will not be a burden to have you in our bed.”</p><p>“I see,” Booker said. “And if I truly don’t like it? If I want to stop?”</p><p>“Then we stop,” Joe said simply. “We won’t force you to do anything you truly don’t want to do.”</p><p>“And we can end a lovely evening doing something different,” Nicky finished for them. “Whether it’s sexual or not.”</p><p>“I see…” Booker said, his hands in Nicky’s and soon Joe reached over to place his own comforting hand on Booker’s wrist. “How would I- ah, what would we do?”</p><p>“Well,” Joe said with a grin, the word curling around the tip of his tongue. “We’d have you shower, clean yourself <em>thoroughly</em>, and we’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>Booker cleared his throat, and thought of it for a moment, the heat of their touch on him warm and comforting, not pressuring him, but firm and present.</p><p>“Yes, okay,” Booker said after a moment. “Tonight?”</p><p>“If you want to,” Nicky said with a pleased smile that lit up his face, and Booker was happy that he had put it there.</p><p>“I’ll need to shave,” Joe said, scratching at his beard and Nicky abruptly choked.</p><p>“Um, I don’t mind beard burn or anything,” Booker said, glancing between them nervously, wondering what the joke was. “Do you want me to shave too?”</p><p>“No, no need, Book,” Joe said with a mysterious smile. “Like I said, all you need to do is go take a nice, hot shower. Take as long as you need.”</p><p>“Right,” Booker said suspiciously at the mischievous look on Joe’s face but got up to do as they asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One guess as to why Joe is going to be shaving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Like A Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Joe and Nicky argue their case in favor of anal sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut scenes ahoy aka Booker gets wrecked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker stepped out of the washroom, a cloud of water vapor pouring out after him as he dried his hair with a towel, another one slung around his waist.</p><p>“Nicky?” he called from the hallway when he didn’t see either of them in the living room.</p><p>“In here,” a faint voice called back, and Booker turned to look in the other direction, toward the bedroom that Nicky and Joe shared.</p><p>It had the larger bed since Booker didn’t mind sleeping in the smaller bedroom. Although they were so used to sleeping in such unusual locations that Booker suspected the larger bed was wasted on them, they were usually pressed so close to each other. Booker walked to the door; it was already open a sliver, a bright yellow light shining from inside. Booker pushed it open.</p><p>Nicky and Joe sat together on the bed, an assortment of small plastic bottles between them. The two of them were shirtless and in soft-looking sleep pants. Booker blinked in surprise when he saw Joe clean-shaven; it made Joe look younger and sharper somehow, a good look but one that baffled Booker to see.</p><p>“Ah, there he is,” Joe said with a grin more boyish then ever without the scruff. “Lay down on the bed, <em>mon ami</em>. It’s time.”</p><p>Booker nodded his head, feeling nervous as he put the towel around his shoulders on the dresser, but was still reluctant to take off the one around his hips.</p><p>“Leave the towel on,” Nicky said to him, getting up from the bed to grip his elbow and guide him closer. “We’re going to have to relax you first. I hope you like getting massages.”</p><p>“Who doesn’t?” Booker joked, his voice quieter than usual, but he followed Nicky and climbed up onto the bed, laying down in the center, his chin resting on a pillow as he settled himself on top of the duvet.</p><p>“Just making sure,” Joe said as he took one of the bottles from their pile. “I have a few different scented oils here; do you have a preference? I have lavender, rose or almond.”</p><p>Booker shifted his head to look at it from the corner of his eye, remembering the last time a man had come at him with a bottle of oil. He shook his head to dispel the memories.</p><p>“Almond, I suppose,” Booker said as he lifted his arms to rest them under his pillow. “I don’t particularly want to smell like a field of flowers.”</p><p>“Mm, instead you’ll smell like dessert,” Nicky laughed as he sat next to Booker on the bed.</p><p>Nicky rubbed Booker’s shoulders, feeling the tension in them and smiling at him, “We won’t do anything to you without asking if its okay first. And if you are uncomfortable, even a little, you must tell us. We will stop right away.”</p><p>Booker didn’t say anything, just peered into Nicky’s open and honest face before nodding.</p><p>“Excellent,” Joe said, taking the bottle of almond oil before he shifted to kneel over Booker, legs straddling his hips.</p><p>Booker twitched when the oil was poured onto his back but melted back into the bed when Joe immediately began working it into his skin, hands hot and firm as they rubbed him from his shoulders to the very edge of his towel.</p><p>Nicky ran a hand through Booker’s damp hair, threading his fingers into it and scratching at the scalp in a way that made Booker shiver. Joe dug the heels of his palms into Booker’s lower back, slowly moving upwards as he massaged the muscles there in tight circular motions. When Joe reached the top of his back to his shoulders, he massaged them for a bit, releasing the tension that had been building there before working his way back down.</p><p>Booker laid there, sinking slowly into the bliss Joe and Nicky were gifting him. He hadn’t been touched like this- intimately, slowly, gently- in such a long time. Most of his partners were strictly sexual in nature and lasted about an hour at most. It took the edge off, and the needy desire for skin on skin that built up in Booker from time to time was satisfied by it. But there was a larger part of him that missed the love and affection of having a partner who cared about him, even the fleeting comfort Gabriel had provided him all those years ago had satisfied that craving inside of him.</p><p>For Nicky and Joe to do this for him now, even if it didn’t become sexual… it meant more to Booker than he would ever be able to tell them.</p><p>“I’m going to do your legs,” Joe warned him, and he waited until Booker nodded.</p><p>Joe slid down to the edge of the bed, taking the bottle of oil again and pouring more into his hand. He rubbed the oil down Booker’s left leg first before doing the same with his right, rubbing into the tissue with those maddening circles.</p><p>“This is going to feel really good,” Nicky leaned down to whisper in Booker’s ear, tickling the outer shell with his breath. “Joe is a master of foot massage.”</p><p>“You flatter me, my love,” Joe said, a smile warming the tone of his voice.</p><p>Nicky’s words came true. Joe lifted Booker’s left foot in the air and dug his fingers in, working the flesh so thoroughly that Booker had to stifle a moan. The pleasure of the massage running through him in a way that the back massage hadn’t, and Booker shifted when he felt his dick perk up and take notice.</p><p>He focused on breathing steadily through it, Joe quickly turning his attention to his other foot, turning Booker’s muscles into jelly before he parted Booker’s legs to sit between them.</p><p>“I’m going to remove your towel, Booker,” Joe said, the question apparent in his voice as he tugged at the edges of Booker’s decency.</p><p>“Okay,” Booker said, voice thick and muffled as he spoke through the pillow.</p><p>Booker shivered as the towel slid down and away from him, the fabric rubbing against his sensitive cock, and he was left exposed to the cool air and the eyes of the two men. Joe picked up the bottle of oil yet again, pouring some into his hands instead of directly onto Booker, massaging first into Booker’s lower back before moving to Booker’s ass.</p><p>Booker hummed as Joe massaged the cheeks, running his hands from Booker’s thighs up to his back, thoroughly spreading the oil into his skin.</p><p>“How’re you feeling, Book?” Joe asked, hands slowing down as he stroked Booker’s sides.</p><p>“Good,” Booker mumbled, ignoring the chuckles that elicited.</p><p>“How do you feel about me using my mouth,” Joe asked, rubbing against Booker’s ass again to drive his point home.</p><p>Booker’s picked his head up as he looked first at Nicky and then Joe in confusion.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Booker asked. “That doesn’t sound… er, pleasant.”</p><p>“More pleasant than you might think,” Joe said with a wicked grin, and Booker had to turn his head back into the pillow to stop himself from flushing.</p><p>“If you don’t like it<em>, libretto</em>,” Nicky reminded him as he ran a hand through his hair again before massaging his neck. “Just say the word and we’ll stop.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Booker said. “I don’t see the appeal, but have at it, I suppose.”</p><p>“I will, thank you very much,” Joe said.</p><p>Another bottle was plucked from the pile, Joe pouring at good amount in his hands before he spread Booker’s cheeks and spread the cool gel between them.</p><p>“Sorry,” Joe said at Booker’s flinch and he kissed his back in apology.</p><p>Booker shivered as Joe moved closer to him, breath fanning out against his lower half, the exposed pucker vulnerable. Booker had to stifle a yelp as Joe licked him, wiggling his tongue into the flesh below his entrance before he licked up to his tailbone.</p><p>“Still good?” Joe asked.</p><p>Nicky laughed when Booker simply groaned and nodded his head, “Yes, my love, he’s good.”</p><p>Joe wasted no time and immediately dug back in with the energy of a man digging into a feast after a fast. Booker shifted his hips, trying to relieve the growing pressure in his groin as Joe ran his tongue slowly and thoroughly over every nook and cranny. He dipped the tip of his tongue directly into the center of him, laving at the wrinkled edges as he slurped and sucked on the rim. Booker felt his toes curl at the strange new pleasure.</p><p>Booker whimpered as Joe rubbed his finger against the edge of his hole, pressing into it so that he could work his tongue deeper inside. He pulled off with a loud slurp, kissing Booker’s cheek before he looked over to Nicky.</p><p>“Do you want a taste, <em>caro mio?</em>” Joe asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Of course,” Nicky said, and he slid off the bed to walk over and take Joe’s place between Booker’s legs.</p><p>Joe leaned off to the side, stroking Booker’s hip as he watched Nicky reapply some of the same gel from before. Booker shivered again as Nicky immediately started licking into him, tongue working into him faster and more insistent as it lapped against him, digging the wet organ into him as far as he could and swirling into his tight furl as Booker’s cheeks were pulled wide open by Nicky’s calloused hands.</p><p>Booker moaned at the onslaught, his hips pressing against the mattress, certain he must be leaking and making a mess by this point. He never thought that he would be experiencing pleasure like this at the end of someone’s tongue, but it seemed Booker still had many surprises to uncover even after two centuries of living.  </p><p>“I think he’s ready for the next part,” Nicky told Joe after he came up for air.</p><p>Booker panted, feeling like he’d sprinted a mile as the cool air pressed against his damp nether region. Joe placed the bottle they’d been using aside and picked up a larger one, the lubricant he poured out into his hand was thicker and more viscous. Nicky moved aside, pressing a kiss to Booker’s hole before laying down on his side. He rubbed circles into Booker’s shoulder before pressing a kiss there too.</p><p>“How do you feel, Booker?” Nicky asked, “Are you ready to take a finger?”</p><p>Booker couldn’t find his voice and simply nodded again.</p><p>Joe warmed the lube in his hands before pressing a finger against Booker’s rim. Booker couldn’t help but tense up at the touch, feeling foolish as he tried to relax again.</p><p>Nicky and Joe exchanged a sad look over Booker’s splayed body before Joe rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over the edge of Booker’s hole, gently massaging the wrinkled muscle. Booker felt the tension leaving him, Joe pressing the tip of his thumb in and out before circling him again. After a moment, Joe switched to his index finger, the slimmer digit slipping in easily up to the second knuckle and he thrust it in and out, pulling at the edges of the tight hole to loosen it further.</p><p>Nicky slipped a hand down Booker’s side to his ass, still kissing his shoulder as he did so, and pressed the tip of his finger in next to Joe’s, wriggling it inside before pulling it out again to rub at Booker’s ass cheek.</p><p>Joe chuckled at Nicky’s eagerness and pressed in further, the whole finger swallowed by the tight pucker as it fluttered around him. Booker did his best to sink into the sensation. The feeling of Joe inside of him didn’t set him ablaze like his tongue had but the stretch was gentle, insistent, and Booker was growing to like the attention.</p><p>Joe worked his middle finger in next, pouring more lube onto them before he worked the slick deep into Booker, pressing the fingers in and out before he began opening them to stretch Booker up further. Booker sighed, pressing back against the hand working its way into him. The slide against his rim was electrifying when the burn of the stretch finally faded.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Joe had three fingers thrusting into him, the wet glide of them in and out of his hole making Booker shiver, tilting his hips up and spreading his legs further to accept him. Nicky had begun massaging his ass, pulling at his cheeks to expose him to their gaze.</p><p>Joe pulled out a finger so that Nicky could press one of his in, the feel of it thicker and rougher than Joe’s more tapered digits. They worked their fingers in and out of him, the wet slick sound of it making Booker blush and grip the pillow in his arms tighter at the overwhelming sensation.</p><p>Eventually they decided he was ready, not a word exchanged between them, but they removed their fingers from him at the same time. Joe stroked him, rubbing the tips of his fingers from his balls up to the tip of his spine.</p><p>“Who first, <em>habibi</em>?” Joe asked as he lowered his pants down his hips to stroke his cock.</p><p>Booker peered behind him, looking to see the two of them strip and slick themselves up. Joe was thicker, that much was obvious, his cock hard and leaking as it stood proudly from the dark curly hair at the base. Nicky’s cock was just the slightest bit slimmer and just a little longer, Nicky pushing the foreskin back to reveal the dark red cockhead. Joe reached out and stroked his lover playfully, leaning in to kiss Nicky as he did so.</p><p>Nicky moaned into it, reaching for Joe and fondling him with brisk strokes.</p><p>“Maybe you should go first,” Joe said weakly as he bucked his hips into Nicky’s hand. “I think I need to calm down a little.”</p><p>Nicky smiled, kissing Joe chastely on the lips, “Hmm, and you’re a little thick for a first time.”</p><p>“You took it just fine,” Joe scoffed as he laid down next to Booker. “Are you ready, Book?”</p><p>“Um, yes,” Booker said, looking back at Nicky’s cock.</p><p>Although it wasn’t as girthy as the length currently pressing against his hip, it was bigger than what he remembered Gabriel having and he clenched slightly thinking back to those cold Russian nights. Nicky interrupted his train of thoughts by gripping his hips, lifting them up from the bed. Joe placed two of the extra pillows underneath him, propping up his hips. Nicky grabbed the bottle of lube again, slicking himself some more before squeezing a generous amount directly against Booker’s hole and working it inside him with his fingers.</p><p>Joe kissed Booker’s shoulder, stroking his back and his hips as Nicky finished prepping him. Nicky grabbed his cock once he deemed Booker ready and gently rubbed the tip against his hole. Booker shivered, pressing his face deeper into his pillow as Nicky began to press inside.</p><p>Nicky moaned, watching the skin of his cock bunch up as he tried to get the head of his cock inside Booker’s tight pucker. After a moment and a few failed attempts as Booker kept clenching up, Nicky pulled away, rubbing his hands down the younger man’s thighs and back up to his ass.</p><p>“Relax, Book,” Joe said, turning Booker’s head to him before kissing him gently on the lips. “We got you nice and open, you can take it.”</p><p>Booker sighed into the kiss and tried to drain the tension from his body, reminding himself that it wasn’t anything like what he’d experienced before. It was already worlds away from that freezing tent in the Russian wilderness. Nicky rubbed the length of his dick into the crease of Booker’s ass, thrusting gently against him and making the sensitive flesh of his hole twitch at the stimulation.</p><p>“Can I try again?” Nicky asked, his voice deep and nearly unrecognizable in his desire.</p><p>“Yeah,” Booker breathed, doing his best to lay limp, letting go of all the tension in the lower half of his body. “I- please.”</p><p>Nicky wasted no time. His cockhead pressed insistently and soon it was sinking slowly into his widening hole. Booker held his breath at the tingling stretch of it, the pace was unbearably slow, but it didn’t hurt. It felt like an itch that needed to be scratched and Nicky’s cock was promising him relief. It felt like hours, but suddenly Nicky’s head popped in all the way, his rim clenching tightly around him. And Booker let go of the breath he’d been holding just as Nicky groaned.</p><p>Joe laughed, stroking his hand through Booker’s hair as he pressed kisses to the side of his face and his neck.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Booker,” Joe whispered to him. “You’ll drive Nicky mad by the end of this.”</p><p>Booker looked over his shoulder at the man in question. He was currently clenching Booker’s hips in his hands as he held himself steady, the end of his dick still sitting patiently inside him as Nicky hunched over Booker’s back, his breathing heavy.</p><p>After a moment Booker relaxed further, causing Nicky to sigh in relief much to Joe’s amusement, and he began shifting his hips. The thrusts were gentle, pressing in and out of him just enough to feel it. Booker tilted into it, feeling more confident as the discomfort faded and he remained pain free.</p><p>“Ah,” Nicky sighed as he finally managed to sink his way in to the hilt, the hot weight of him burning into Booker as he plastered himself to his back, resting his head between Booker’s shoulder blades as he pinned him by the hips to the mattress.</p><p>Joe took the opportunity to kiss Nicky too, pressing kisses to his lover’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks and then his lips. Nicky smiled into it, craning his neck to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Booker flexed slightly, shifting under Nicky’s weight to feel him better. He felt submerged in the heat of him, and the flesh piercing him only made the embrace more encompassing, surrounded as he was by Nicky’s broad frame. Booker waited patiently as Joe and Nicky continued to kiss above him, but soon he pressed back against Nicky’s hips, constricting slightly around the length inside him.</p><p>Nicky groaned into Joe’s lips, shifting his hips forward to rock into Booker. Joe broke the kiss to laugh at him again.</p><p>“Ready, Booker?” Joe teased, kissing the side of Booker’s face in apology for making him wait.</p><p>“Yes,” Booker said honestly, pushing back again against Nicky’s hips.</p><p>“Stop being lazy, <em>habibi,</em>” Joe said, slapping Nicky on the ass. “Fuck him properly.”</p><p>Nicky moaned, obediently lifting himself up to hover over Booker, hips still thrusting gently against him and barely moving his cock. Booker pressed back again, pushing against the motion of his hips and Nicky’s thrusting stuttered. He leaned back further, grabbing Booker’s hips to tilt them up before pulling out of Booker almost to the tip. He pressed in again, slow and deep in a way that made Booker shiver in delight, the soft weight of Nicky’s balls squeezing against his rim with every completed thrust.</p><p>Eventually Nicky began to pick up speed, his own patience wearing thin as the tight clench around his cock drove him to the brink. Booker moaned as Nicky’s hips began to slap against him with every thrust, the impact driving him into the mattress and rubbing his cock against the pillows under his hips.</p><p>“Oh, you’re taking it so well,” Joe sighed as he focused on watching Nicky’s cock fuck in and out of him. “Look at you, wrapped around his dick, clinging to him. We’re going to fuck you so good, Booker.”</p><p>Booker moaned again, feeling a pool of heat sink down into his groin at the words, the cock inside him relentless as it worked him open again and again.</p><p>“Tilt his hips, <em>habibi</em>,” Joe directed, and Nicky grinned at him, bright and sweaty and breathless, before he complied.</p><p>Booker felt him slow down, pressing in at different angles as if he were searching for something hidden between Booker’s legs.</p><p>“We should have found it with our fingers first,” Nicky huffed, still thrusting sporadically into him.</p><p>Booker was about to ask what they were talking about when the tip of Nicky’s cock brushed against something that made him see stars, pleasure radiating from deep within him as Nicky laughed triumphantly and kept the angle, fucking into that spot that had Booker gasping for breath.</p><p>“You feel that Booker?” Joe asked, pressing his nose gently into his hair. “It seems you were wrong about not being the type to enjoy getting fucked up the ass, you’re more sensitive than most men I’ve seen. You might even come from just this if we’re very lucky.”</p><p>Booker could barely hear him as he thrust wildly back onto Nicky’s cock, chasing the pleasure that was crashing into him like waves on the shore. He’d never felt anything like it before, it didn’t compare to the pleasure of having something tight wrapped around his dick or having the warm heat of a lover against him or having a hot cock between his thighs. It was something completely new.</p><p>“Ah, I need to take a break,” Nicky sighed. “Or I’m going to come. Switch with me, Joe?”</p><p>Booker groaned in despair as Nicky withdrew, his hole clenching around empty air as he began to feel cold seep into him. The absence of heat after having Nicky burning into him for so long was agonizing. Gentle hands prodded him and turned him onto his back, pillows moved and adjusted under his hips. Nicky took Joe’s place at Booker’s side, stroking himself to take the edge off though not hard enough to get him off. Nicky leaned in to kiss Booker on the lips now that his face wasn’t buried into a pillow and Booker accepted it eagerly, mouth opening for Nicky to claim him, his tongue thrusting into him in a pale imitation of his cock.</p><p>Joe was watching with lust-dark eyes as he lubed himself up, pressing against Booker while he was distracted and his hole was still relaxed and open. Booker groaned as the thicker cockhead pressed into him, the width different enough from Nicky’s to make him feel the stretch again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Joe asked, hips straining as he paused, the tip of his cock sunk partially into him.</p><p>“Yes, keep going,” Booker said, his words almost slurring as he tilted his head back against the bed.</p><p>Joe simply nodded, using his hand to continue pushing himself inside, struggling not to just thrust in straight away. He’d been struggling for so long watching his beautiful lover fuck the youngest member of their team, making him go wild on his cock, and now it was finally his turn.</p><p>Booker was stunned, the head popping in after some maneuvering and Joe wasted no time sinking himself up to the hilt. It was a slow stretch, his cock rocking deeper and deeper into Booker with the same careful consideration Nicky had used, but there was a tint of desperation in Joe’s thrusts that Booker found himself mirroring. They’d been on the edge for too long now and it was wearing on them, their pleasure building up to a wild frenzy.</p><p>Joe picked up Booker’s legs, a thick thigh in each hand as he pushed them up and to his chest. Nicky moved to kneel over Booker, back to the headboard as the younger man rested his head onto his inner thigh, Nicky’s cock bobbing above him. Nicky took his legs from Joe, holding them down and still as Joe began to rock his thick length into Booker properly.</p><p>Soon Joe built up enough speed to plow deeply into Booker; his long, hard strokes had Booker feeling every inch of him from root to tip. Joe was sweating, curls damp and sticking to his forehead as he worked his hips. His hands grasping Booker’s ass desperately as Nicky pressed down further on Booker’s legs, making him groan with the stretch of it. The change in position pushed his ass up more, and Joe moaned, changing the angle and pushing back in.</p><p>Booker jerked and clenched down hard, his head shaking back and forth between Nicky’s thighs as his sweet spot was stroked by the thick hot length plunging into him, scraping deliciously against the rim of his hole with every thrust.</p><p>Joe groaned at the tight clench of Booker’s pucker as he aimed to nudge his prostate as often as he could. Which, considering all the trembling and crying Booker was doing, he had more than accomplished. Joe stared up at Nicky, smirking when he saw his lover’s eyes blown dark with desire, staring at Booker’s cock leaking over his stomach as it bounced with every slap of Joe’s hips.</p><p>Joe kept at it, feeling that Booker was close from the way he shivered and shook from the attention being paid to his ass by Joe’s fat cock impaling him over and over again. He hadn’t been serious when he’d teased Booker earlier, whispering into his ear that they would make him come just from this. Joe and Nicky had only managed it between them a handful of times in the last 900 years. But looking at Booker, his face red and tears pouring from his eyes as his hips twitched up to meet Joe’s thrusts, Joe thought it might be possible.</p><p>Booker felt like he was flying, the overwhelming waves of pleasure from before transforming into powerful blasts scattering his thoughts to the wind. Joe was relentless, slamming into the spot seated deep between his hips. Booker gasped, biting into Nicky’s thigh as his hand grasped at the man’s knee, trying to hold on as the pleasure threatened to sweep him away. He clenched up, his hips twitching and jerking in Joe’s grasp without his consent and then something deep inside him snapped, and the orgasm crashing through him was hard and never-ending.</p><p>Joe groaned as Booker stiffened, his hole constricting him like a vice as he fucked him through his release. He breathed heavily, staring down at Booker as he shook and shivered, hips bucking every now and then as the waves of ecstasy rolled through him.</p><p>“Oh, Joe,” Nicky moaned, entranced by the same sight, “look, he did not come.”</p><p>Joe furrowed his brow in confusion before he saw the leaking cock that was still hard, red, and twitching from its place on Booker’s stomach. Joe closed his eyes, moaning as he slowed his thrusting to pump shallow but steady strokes into Booker. He didn’t want to come just yet and it looked like Nicky needed to get off <em>now</em> or he’d be coming untouched onto Booker’s face.</p><p>Joe pulled out slowly, stifling a whimper as Booker’s hole clung to his slick length. Booker had no such control and he cried out as Joe left him, leaving him empty and aching. Booker looked up at Joe in confusion, mouth open and panting, wordless. Joe didn’t say anything, simply looked to Nicky and nodded to Booker’s gaping hole where it tried to grasp at the empty air, moving to the side.</p><p>Nicky groaned, releasing Booker’s legs, letting them fall to the side as Booker didn’t have the strength to keep them up anymore. Booker was still shivering, his body in shock from the pleasure and the sudden lack of warmth. He looked down in a daze and thought to himself, <em>why am I still hard?</em></p><p>He had little time to contemplate it for long as Nicky crawled down the bed and dove between his thighs, frantically lining himself up and pushing straight into Booker. They both groaned at the feeling of it. Booker in relief as he was filled with warmth again and Nicky at the tight clench around his weeping cock. Nicky pulled Booker’s legs to bracket his hips loosely and started a punishing rhythm.</p><p>Booker sighed and squirmed as the other man pounded into him, his body jerking up the bed at the impact of Nicky’s hips against his ass. Eventually Nicky’s thrusts began to falter, becoming shaky and sporadic as he growled under his breath.</p><p>“Come on, Nicky,” Joe said, reaching out to squeeze one of Nicky’s ass cheeks. “Come inside him. I want to see you pouring out of him before I take him again.”</p><p>Nicky cried out, hunching over Booker as if he’d been punched in the gut, hips rolling as he pumped his release deep into Booker. He gasped for breath as his hips slowed to a stop, staying inside of the younger man as he fucked the last of his orgasm into him.</p><p>Booker was breathing heavily as he stared down at Nicky’s sweaty head resting on his stomach, legs splayed as Nicky pinned him to the bed, the hot weight inside of him settling something deep in Booker’s chest.</p><p>“Beautiful<em>, tesoro</em>,” Joe whispered into Nicky’s ear as he ran his finger’s through his lover’s hair. “You fucked him so well, you fucked every last drop into of him.”</p><p>Nicky groaned, batting at Joe weakly as he lifted himself up and pulled his softening cock slowly from Booker’s abused hole.</p><p>“And you<em>, libretto</em>?” Nicky asked, his voice wrecked as he looked from the spend dripping out of Booker to the hard cock still laying heavily on his stomach. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Booker pushed himself up on his elbows, sitting up slightly and gasping at the jolt of pleasure rocking through him as he put pressure on his ass.</p><p>“Ah, I’m good… tired but good,” Booker answered after a few moments, trying to work his thoughts through the haze of sensation.</p><p>“Good,” Joe said as he leaned back against the headboard and patted his lap. “Come and sit, Booker. I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>Booker stared in wonder at the rock hard cock still standing up proudly between Joe’s thighs and pulled himself over to it. Nicky helped move him into position, adjusting his wobbly legs to grip Joe’s hips as he sat down on top of him. Booker blushed to feel the thick length beneath him poking insistently against him, but he reached down to stroke it, feeling pleased as Joe gripped his hips and moaned loudly.</p><p>Nicky pressed his chest against Booker’s back, nibbling his ear as he chuckled, “Be careful or he’ll be done before he can get back inside you.”</p><p>This was sufficient motivation for Booker who, now that he’d been introduced to the pleasures of anal sex properly, was more than willing to get that thick cockhead into his needy hole. Nicky reached down to help him, grabbing Joe’s cock to press it into him, smearing his own seed and the leftover lube over the rim, making Joe and Booker moan at the feel of it.</p><p>Booker sat on Joe’s cock, the press of Nicky’s hand against him feeling delicious as he held Joe steady for him. Booker moaned, feeling the thicker length pierce him once again, filling all the spaces they’d permanently fucked into him over the last hour.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Joe moaned as Booker sank down to the hilt, the tight clench of him and the sight of his desperately red cock burning itself into his mind.</p><p>Booker kept his eyes closed as he shifted his hips back and forth, sitting mostly still and feeling the cock fuck into him in a way he hadn’t before. It settled in deeper than he’d thought possible and swore he could feel every bit of it, that if someone asked him to make a mold of Joe’s cock from this experience, he would be able to do it from memory.</p><p>Nicky’s hands found their way to Booker’s hips too, resting just above Joe’s as he nudged Booker to lift himself up. Booker did, blindly following the direction as he found his strength and started fucking himself onto Joe. He pressed back to Nicky’s chest, letting the man guide him as he bounced on Joe’s cock, directing the pace and the tilt of his hips.</p><p>Joe simply held on for dear life as he watched helplessly as his greatest love guided their younger lover into riding his cock hard and dirty. He flung his head back, panting as he gripped Booker’s hips, pumping up into him and meeting the downward thrust of his hips as best as he was able.</p><p>Booker gasped and jerked his hips as Joe thrust up into him, the desperate man managing to strike his sweet spot by using his sheer girth to his advantage. But it was Nicky’s hand gripping his cock tight that had him groaning and hurtling toward his proper orgasm. He flung his head back against Nicky’s shoulder, torn between holding still so that the other man could jerk him off or fucking himself down onto the insistent cock still thrusting into him.</p><p>“Please,” Joe said, watching Booker teeter on the edge as Nicky stroked him hard and fast. “I want to feel you come on my cock again. Do it, come on.”</p><p>Booker choked slightly as Nicky tightened his grip, his cock slippery with fluid leaking from the tip and he thrust his hips down harder, letting the hot weight of Joe’s throbbing cock push him over the edge. He reached back to hold onto Nicky’s hips as he shot his release over Joe’s chest, moaning as he sunk down, pinning Joe with his hips as he let his orgasm wash over him. Less intense than the first one, but still mind-blowing.</p><p>Joe didn’t give Booker a moment of reprieve. As soon as the last of his seed was spilled, he gripped Booker’s hips tighter and held him still, fucking up into him from below as he chased his own pleasure now that his two lovers were fully satisfied. Booker moaned through it, clamping down onto Joe as he tried his best to ignore the creeping sense of ‘too much’ while Joe frantically thrust his hips into him.</p><p>Joe groaned low in his chest, toes clenching up and his back curling as his orgasm was punched out of him, his spend joining Nicky’s as his member twitched and spurted inside Booker’s well-used hole. Booker relaxed back down onto Joe’s lap, boneless in a way that only a man who’s had two spectacular orgasm’s back to back could be.</p><p>Joe leaned his head forward and pressed his head to Booker’s heaving chest, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Nicky kissed Booker’s cheek, petting his sides before he reached forward and running his fingers through Joe’s hair. Joe lifted his head and began kissing Booker’s chest, sucking wet sloppy kisses from his nipples up to his neck.</p><p>Booker sat through this, barely registering the affection that would have made him flush if he weren’t lost in the wave of endorphins floating through him. Booker had never felt a bone deep satisfaction like this before; it was better than any substance he’d ever consumed and better than all the sex he could remember having.</p><p>Nicky pulled Booker off Joe’s softening cock after a moment, their combined spend spilling down Booker’s thigh as he lifted his leg to get up from Joe’s lap; Joe and Nicky whimpered at the sight of it. Nicky placed Booker next to Joe, and Booker sunk back against the headboard, laying his head onto Joe’s shoulder and trying not to move as his body attempted to heal the deep ache of being fucked so thoroughly.</p><p>Booker blinked and thought he must have dozed off. He was laying down now, his head still on Joe’s shoulder but he was being wiped down with a warm wet cloth as Joe ran his fingers through Booker’s hair.</p><p>“You’ve done so beautifully, Bas,” Joe whispered into Booker’s ear. “You’re glowing with it.”</p><p>Booker hummed, turning his face into Joe’s shoulder again.</p><p>“I think he’s tired, my love,” Nicky’s voice said above him, amusement laced into it.</p><p>“I’m tired<em>, habibi</em>,” Joe complained. “Come to bed.”</p><p>“Let me get the lights.”</p><p>Nicky flipped the switch, the darkness of the room enveloping them in its comforting embrace. Nicky disturbed the two, pulling the thick duvet out from under them and ignoring their soft grumbling as he spread it over them. Nicky climbed in on Booker’s other side, reaching over him to pull Joe into a deep kiss.</p><p>“Good night, love,” Nicky whispered into Joe’s lips before he pressed a kissed to Booker’s head and laid down against him.</p><p>“<em>Buona Notte</em>,” Joe mumbled before slipping off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I realize I have Joe taking the forefront on this one and Nicky’s kind of in more of a support role. I guess it’s because I thought Joe would be the one insisting that they had to help Booker with his *problem* and in the week they spent talking about it, Nicky was like, aren’t we being a little pushy? Until he was eventually convinced XD </p><p>So Nicky’s definitely super into it, but I envisioned Joe as the one who was really gung-ho about the whole idea. Ultimately, I think they just make the worlds best tag team.</p><p>Next chapter will be a short epilogue, some sexy vibes but mostly talking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gently Blooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker blinked into the morning light as he stretched his arms above his head. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before, but when he did, Booker was sure that they’d be able to spot his blush from space.</p><p>He looked down, realizing that the weight on his chest was Joe’s arm wrapped around him, his face smushed against his shoulder as he slept. He turned to his other side to see Nicky’s head propped up on his hand as he stared at him with his wide sea-foam gaze.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said to him, his voice deep and soothing.</p><p>“Uh, morning,” Booker responded, not sure if he should be trying to leave at this point or not.</p><p>It would be rather difficult to do with Nicky’s husband plastered to his side.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Nicky continued, looking Booker up and down.</p><p>“Ah, well, I mean, no injuries obviously,” Booker joked, but it fell flat when Nicky simply raised an eyebrow in response. “But yeah- I feel good. Last night was…good.”</p><p>Nicky smiled a little, leaning in to kiss Booker full on the mouth.</p><p>“Good,” he whispered into his lips. “What we did last night was very intense and very new to you… and not all injuries are physical.”</p><p>“No injuries here,” Booker said hoarsely.</p><p>“That’s good,” Nicky purred as he slipped a hand over Booker’s stomach, petting the fine hairs there before following the trail downward. “Perhaps we should check though… just in case.”</p><p>Booker swallowed a moan, trying not to wake Joe who was somehow still miraculously sleeping through all of this. Nicky grabbed his cock, already half-hard, and stroked it into fullness, humming in satisfaction at the thickness of it in his hand.</p><p>“You know, I think we neglected part of your education last night,” Nicky said thoughtfully as Booker panted. “Giving someone pleasure anally is a skill as well. Perhaps we should continue your instruction.”</p><p>“Mmmm yes, let’s,” Joe groaned into Booker’s shoulder, stretching his body against him as he reached up to rub Booker’s nipple with his thumb. “He has such a lovely cock, I’d hate for him to leave our bed without getting a chance to feel it.”</p><p>“Um-“ Booker said, reeling from the onslaught of attention he was receiving. “I just- I didn’t think you’d want to continue this? In the morning?”</p><p>Nicky and Joe stopped stroking him, turning their heads to look at him directly, pinning him with their combined gaze.</p><p>“Well,” Nicky said slowly, sliding his hand away from Booker’s cock. “If you’re not interested, we’ll certainly let you go…”</p><p>“Ah, it’s not that!” Booker said quickly, trying to reassure them and kicking himself for apparently saying it wrong. “I didn’t think you’d be interested, after. I mean, how long do you want to- “</p><p>Booker cut himself off, not entirely sure what he wanted to say. That he didn’t want to get in the way of a 900-year-old relationship? That he didn’t think he wanted to even if he could? Was this just sexual or did they want something more from him. Was it just for tonight or would this become a thing they just did sometimes.</p><p>Joe hummed, looking to Nicky; Booker watched them have a conversation with their eyes alone.</p><p>“I think, Booker,” Nicky began carefully, steady in a way that Booker admired. “That we had a good time last night and if you’re interested, we could experience that again. As for the future, well, who knows?”</p><p>“That’s the beauty of immortality,” Joe said, lifting himself up to lean over Booker, staring him in the eyes. “All we have is time. We can figure it out later.”</p><p>“After breakfast, perhaps?” Nicky suggested.</p><p>Booker looked solemnly between Joe and then to Nicky, sighing. He craned his neck to kiss Joe on the lips, the touch soft, almost chaste after the kisses they’d shared the night before.</p><p>“Okay,” Booker conceded. “Breakfast first, the rest later.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it folks, thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p>Leaving it intentionally open ended- whether it's FWB or develops into something more~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p> </p><p>If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @  <a href="https://sholeh675.tumblr.com">sholeh675</a>.</p><p>Extra Note:<br/>If you did not like this story for whatever reason, especially after reading the warning tags, please don't give into temptation and leave negative feedback. We're all here to indulge in fantasies about fictional characters and it's not cool to shame people. Fandom should be a safe space, although that often isn't the case.</p><p>Please keep in mind that we're all people who are sharing content from a place of passion and love and that all the work we do here is unpaid labor. The world is already terrible enough right now, we don't need to spread more hate than we've already been given.</p><p>I appreciate any kudos, lovely comments or anyone who just enjoyed the story. You're the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>